Imperial Fighters
by Dark-Princess0923
Summary: The teams come together after a year of separation for a new tournament. They are prepared for each other but what they don't know is it's not just each other they have to look out for. Another team is joining their midst and they're planning on shaking the tournament up-side-down. They better get ready because things won't be the same after the first blade hits the dish...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! This is a co-op story I'm doing with '**_EnderBlaze293_**', you can find his profile under my favorite authors. I hope you all enjoy it! Disclaimer: Me and **_EnderBlaze293_** do not own beyblade. **_

_*Third Person Point of View*_

The crowd's roars eco off of the stadium's walls. The winning team stands at the dish, waving to their fans. Up in the luxury box, a pair of black eyes follows them as they descend into the locker rooms. The plump man smiles, happy about finally finding a team of great skill to go against the others. The cheers die down as people begin to leave but the man stays seated.

"Mr. Dickenson." Stanley looks to his left where his secretary, Lisa, stands. He smiles at her and they make their way out into one of the only hallways deserted of people. "I'm guessing by the smile on your face you've found a team."

Mr. Dickenson nods and they walk quietly down the hall. "Why don't you go and get you something to eat Lisa. I'll meet you at the car when I'm done." Knowing it pointless to try to argue Lisa nods her head and turns, walking the opposite way. The BBA chairman watches as she turns the corner before continuing his journey.

Once reaches the locker rooms hushed voices travel to his ears. The teams are amazed that Stanley Dickenson, a BBA chairman, is in their town's stadium. He smiles at the children politely, stopping some to tell them how good they did. He passes door after door until he reaches the end of the hall. On the left hand side, a piece of paper reading '_Imperial Fighters_' is taped to the last door. Taking a deep breath, he turns the nob and walks in.

The room is like any other locker room. A line of old lockers extend the entire length of the far wall. On the left side is a small wall mounted T.V. with build in cabinets surrounding it. On the right is a small bar with a cabinet and a mini fridge bellow. Two benches run vertically in the space, the ends almost reaching the walls.

Sitting down on the left bench is a petite young girl of 16. Her long straight blonde hair reaches her lower back with her bands fringe and swept to the left. A pale peach color hand twirls of a lock of it as green with mixes of gold eyes stare boredly at two of the four occupants in the room as they argue. She's clothed in a tight light pink short-sleeve shirt with a grey undone cardigan over top of it; a brown belt around her waist. A pair of light blue jeans end at her knees and her shoes are simple grey slip on flats. A pair of brown gloves, matching her belt, lay next to her.

One of the two arguing teens is a young man, about the age of 17. He stands 5"8 and his slightly tanned skin ties in well with his teal color hair that seems to end at chin length spiking out at different places all around his head and his almond shaped goldish brown eyes. A baggy dark blue tank top hangs loosely over a tight black muscle shirt and a pair of semi baggy blue jeans drag the ground. On his hands are a pair of worn out white gloves which matches his white and dark blue sneakers.

The other teenage engaged in the argument is a young girl of 16 like the first. Unlike the other two, her skin is a dark olive shade which goes nicely with her unruly dark brown hair that reaches mid-back. As the conversation between her and the young man becomes more heated her blue eyes seem to glow with anger. A dark red sleeveless shirt that fades to orange in some places and ends right above the girl's midriff is over top of a long sleeve black fishnet shirt. Her pants are a pair of grey skinny jean that has rips at the knees. Dressing her feet are pair of dark red combat boots, matching a pair of dark red fingerless gloves.

The last member of the group is a young man, again around the age of 17, who is leaning casually on lockers straight across from Mr. Dickenson. His blonde hair spikes straight up (in a super saiyan style) going well with his blue eyes and pointed chin. A white t shirt that is covered by a yellow bladder's vest and a pair of lose jeans go well with the boy's tan skin. His shoes, much like the other male's, are just a pair of white sneakers.

This boy looks at Mr. Dickenson, face clouded with confusion. He pushes off the lockers, making his way towards the chairman. Once seeing this, the other members of the team quickly stop what they're doing to watch. The boy reaches Mr. Dickenson and he reaches out his hand. "Hello." He says politely. "My name is Noah Antiguo and I'm the caption of this team." Stanley takes the boy's outstretched hand, shaking it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Noah. My name is Stanley Dickenson and I am a chairman for the board of the BBA." The occupants of the room gasp at this bit of information. All stare wide eyed at the man until the blonde hair female snaps out of her trance. She quickly stands and makes her way toward her the doorway.

"My name is Elizabeth Johnson." She smiles brightly at the board member causing him to chuckle. He takes her hand and shakes it.

"I'm Lucas Smith." The other male in the rooms states also walking up to shake Mr. Dickenson's hand before stepping back slightly to give him space.

"Well, guess that leaves me." The other female says as she makes her way to the chairman. "I'm Layla Garcia." She to shakes his hand before stepping back like Lucas to give everyone some personal space.

"If you don't mind my asking sir, why are you here?" Noah questions in a respectful manner. His question causes the smile on the BBA chairman's face to widen.

"Well Noah," Stanley begins as he moves to sit on one of the two benches. "it just so happens I was in the neighborhood and decided to come and watch the tournament. I must say, you all have quite the skill." Everyone mumbles a thank you, a little embarrassed about being complimented. "I've been searching for a team just like you." This catches everyone, causing them to give their full attention to the Japanese man. "For about 3 months now I've been searching for a team to compete in the newest upcoming tournament. It's going to be a spectacular event with teams from all across the world and I was thinking that your team could fill in the last spot."

The room gets deathly quiet for a few moments before all four teens break out talking. Noah, after shushing the other three who were saying about how big of an adventure this would be, turns to address the chairman. "It would be a great honor to compete in the tournament but which other teams will be participating?"

"Well my boy, as of right now it will be the BladeBreakers, White Tigers, All Stars, Majestics, Blitzkrieg Boys, Justice Five, and Barthez Battalion. If your teams joins you will be the eighth and final team." Mr. Dickenson informs the teens.

Before Noah can start reply to him, Layla bursts into a hysterical rant. "WE can go against THEM! They're like the champions of their countries. WE wouldn't stand a chance! We'll get chew up and spit out! I'M too young to die! There's still so much I wanna do. I still haven't-"

"Do you really have so little faith in our team?" Elizabeth interrupts her. "They may already be champions but I know for sure that none of them have the heart and will power we do. We can do anything as long as we believe in ourselves. Common Lala, don't be so scared."

Layla snaps her gaze to her team mate. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath in and releases it. She snaps her eyes back open and nods at Noah.

Noah looks toward Elizabeth, also known as Lizzy, who nods her head also. He then turns his attention to Lucas who smiles at him. "If you're up for it so am I."

Facing the BBA chairman once again, Noah smiles and nods his head. "We'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you. As you know neither me or **_EnderBlaze293 _**own beyblade so on with reading!**_

*_Third Person Point of View_*

Lucas walks in, joining Layla and Noah in their team's meeting place. It's pretty much an old junk yard that was abandoned about 3 years ago. The owner of the lot, Layla's next door neighbor, said they could use it whenever they needed so it became their own little hangout.

Layla sits in a car which hood is missing, feet propped up on the dashboard. Noah is sprawled out on a car bench seats that he had claimed as his. Lucas shakes his head at his team mates' predictable attitude and joins in the comfortable silence, sitting on a mattress in his claimed truck bed.

The dark haired girl looks up at her two fellow bladers in doubt. "You guys sure we can do this?" She asks them redundantly.

Both boys snap their attention at her. Her face is a mask of indifference but to them it's easy to see the underlining of fear."Layla, Listen." Noah sits himself upright, not taking his eyes off his friend. "We are the best in the western half of the country. What stops us from being the best in the world?"

Noah's little speech of encouragement only makes the girl sighed. Lucas sees this as a good time butt in. "So guys, what's been going on?" Layla turns away.

"We were talking about the competition and what the flight to where ever it's being held would be like." Replies Noah, obviously seeing Lucas's attempt to change the subject.

"Sure you were." the teal haired blader smirks as he raised his eyebrows. Since meeting the two, he's always loved to pick at them, not that they really care.

"I can't deal with this shit right now," Layla mutters as she hops out of her car and storms off in a random direction, going deeper into the junk yard.

"What's her problem?" Lucas questions. Usually neither Noah nor Layla take his comments seriously. Mostly because he's hardly the serious type of person.

"What's whose problem?" Elizabeth walks in the boy's view. Both boys snap their heads in her direction in surprise.

"Oh, just Layla." Lucas answers. "You know how she gets in her moods."

"Where'd she go?" Elizabeth moves to take her seat, a couch piled up on various objects.

"That way." Noah points in the direction Layla had just stormed off in. Following his finger Elizabeth hops up from her seat, glaring at the two.

"Are you serious? You just let her walk off deeper into the junk yard? Do you have any idea how hurt she could get? We HAVE to go find her." She turns to sprint, but a hand being placed on her shoulder stops her. Turning, her gold tinted green eyes met blue.

"Don't be so worried." Noah tries his best to calm his friend. "This IS Layla we're talking about. She probably knows this place like the back of her hand and if anyone tried to hurt her she'd just rip of their head and keep walking."

Elizabeth looks at the ground and frowns. She knows Layla is perfectly capable of taking care of herself; it's just her job to worry, no matter how annoying the dark haired girl can be at times.

"Hey guys." Both turn to look at Lucas who has his phone out, gazing over the screen quickly before looking up to meet their stares. "My mom needs me at the house. She said it's important but I'll be back as soon as possible. Alright?" They nod their heads but Lucas doesn't wait for a reply as he bolts up and quickly jogs in the direction of the front gate.

"Do you want to practice our blading?" Elizabeth asks her captain. He looks back at her and smiles. They both start to walk around mountains of junk until they reach their destination.

Once they arrive they smile at the standard beyblading dish with clear signs of use. It was found on one of the team's many explorations of the junk yard and Noah and Lucas had dug a hole so they could place it in the ground. Not wasting any time on talking, they both take their places on opposite ends of the dish. Readying their launchers, the countdown begins.

"3..." They ready their selves.

"2..." Both opponents' raise their launchers.

"1..." They grip their rip cords.

"Let it Rip!" The sound of metal meeting metal is all that can be heard as both blades take flight, landing into the dish.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, just so ya know." Noah says, smirking as his blade crashes into hers.

Elizabeth replies in a playful voice, "That's the fun part!" The nearby ocean, which can be seen just over the junk yard's fence, shimmers in dazzling light as the two beys clashes with immense force."Vroza!" Light shimmers from Elizabeth's grey, white, and pink blade. A huge white humming bird with pink tipped feathers and a pink beak appears out of nowhere.

"Oh no you don't. Camirone!" A thick fog starts to surrounds Noah's own blade and soon a **giant **white dragon with fire and ice scales appears.

" Vroza! Special Move! Gust!" Vroza's wings start to beat at incredible speed, pushing Noah's blade back in a whirlwind of speed and reckless power.

"Camirone! Counterrattack! Cosmic Starshot!" The bey quickly regains its balance and flies up into the air, crashing upon Vroza with explosive force, sending debris everywhere.

The smoke clears from the area... Vroza lies on its side in the dish.

"Yes! We won! Nice moves, Liz-" Noah's voice cuts off as he spots his friend. Elizabeth's body is lying on the ground, motionless.

"Elizabeth?" The blader runs to the girl as fast as he can. Reaching her, he picks up her body, holding her close. He spots a streak of blood down the side of her face.

"What hap-" Noah snaps his head around to the approaching voice. Layla stands wide eyed, mouth gaping open.

"Call for some help!" He barks the order at her. The urgency in his voice snaps Layla from her trance of shock. She reaches into her left boot and pulls out a cell phone, quickly calling 911.

Noah turns back around to look at the girl in his arms. He can't help but feel guilty. If he hadn't used the attack with such force she might be okay.

"They're coming." Layla says as she runs up to the two, kneeling down beside them. "They said an ambulance should be here in about 20 minutes."

"That's too long." Noah snaps. He looks at his best, female, friend in his arms again. "Don't worry, Lizzy. You'll be alright." He lifts the frail girl into his arms and runs.

Noah passes the junk yard gates in a blur, Layla trying her best to keep up with him, but failing. He starts to feel tired out after 10 blocks, but pushes forward. He finally makes it to the nearest hospital. He goes to burst through the doors but collapses just a few steps short.

Noah wakes up, somewhat in panic. He snaps his eyes open, quickly shutting them due to the intense light. Taking a minute, he this time slowly opens his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright light. He notices all the white and sterile appearance and comes to the conclusion he's in a hospital. He looks to the left to see Lucas sitting in a chair at his bedside.

"Lucas? What happened?" He asks drowsily as he sits up.

"You near died of exhaustion bringing Elizabeth here." Lucas smiles at finally seeing his team captain awake.

Noah doesn't hear whatever else Lucas is saying as past events come crashing into his head. His eyes widen."Lizzy!" he shoots up and runs to the door, but Lucas holds him back.

"Let me go!" Noah snarls at his friend, but the death grip doesn't loosen.

"No, you have to stay here and rest!" Lucas argues. Two doctors then come in and pinned Noah down. He fights back widely, not really registering what's happening. Noah feels a pinch and his vision goes black.

Noah wakes to the same bright light in the same hospital room again but this time with Elizabeth at his bedside.

"He's waking up!" Elizabeth shouts to her other two team mates who rush up to the bed. Noah slowly opens his eyes and the light haired girl wraps her arms around him. "Thank goodness you're okay! Ya know you didn't have to almost die for me, right?" She says in a sarcastic manner.

"You were hurt. I had to do something." Noah replies once she releases him.

"Thank you." She whispers as she lightly kisses him on the cheek.

Lucas clears his throat and begins to speak. "Since all of us are here, let's talk about the tournament. We have the team, but I think we should prepare ourselves more."

"Cool with me." says Elizabeth.

"Agreed." Replies Noah as he sits up.

"I guess." Layla to normal people translation: Okay. "Just as long as no one almost dies again." With that, everyone burst into laughter.

On the other side of the globe many beyblading teams sit in a conference room with Mr. Dickenson up on a little platform stage. Mummers roll across room, everyone wondering why they are here weeks before the tournament is to take place.

"May I have your attention?" The BBA chairman speaks into the microphone, causing all conversation to stop. "I know many of you are wondering why I called this meeting." His response is a mumble of agreement. "I thought it would be best to inform you of... certain changes."

Originally, only the 7 teams before him were to participate but Mr. Dickenson had an odd feeling so he went on search for another team. After finding the Imperial Fighters, he contacted all the members of the BBA board and had them all agree to allow this team into the tournament.

"What do you mean by certain changes?" The usually quiet Tala speaks over the confused mumbles.

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Dickenson readies himself to speak. "There will be another team participating in this upcoming tournament..."

_**That's it for the second chapter. I should also point out that Layla is me and Noah is **_EnderBlaze293_**. Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
